film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Death Wish (2018)
Death Wish is a 2018 film starring Bruce Willis, Vincent D'Onofrio, Elisabeth Shue, Dean Norris and Elise, directed by Eli Roth, written by Joe Carnahan and produced by Roger Birnbaum. Plot Paul Kersey, a trauma surgeon in Chicago, lives with his wife Lucy and college-bound daughter Jordan. A restaurant valet, Miguel, photographs the home address from their car's navigation software after overhearing that they will be out one night. Their plans change when Paul is called to work. Jordan and Lucy return home and are confronted by three masked burglars who kill Lucy and leave Jordan in a coma. Police detective Kevin Raines is tasked with the case, but Paul soon becomes frustrated with the lack of progress. One night, Paul comes across two thugs harassing a woman and tries to intervene but gets beat up. When an injured gang member is brought to the hospital and his Glock 17 falls off the gurney, Paul takes it, using online videos to learn how to use it. Paul uses it to stop a carjacking, a video of which goes viral; he is dubbed Chicago's "Grim Reaper". His reputation as the Grim Reaper soars after he kills a drug dealer known as "The Ice Cream Man". When Miguel is hospitalized, Paul finds that Miguel is wearing his stolen watch. After Miguel dies, Paul takes his phone and finds information leading him to a liquor store that fences stolen goods. When Paul visits the liquor store, the owner Ponytail realizes who he is, secretly messages an accomplice for backup and reaches for a gun. Paul stabs him and demands the goods stolen from him. The accomplice Fish arrives and accidentally kills Ponytail. After shooting Fish, Paul learns from him that Lucy's killer is an auto body worker named Joe. Fish gains the upper hand on Paul, but Paul kills him. At the auto body shop, Paul ambushes Joe while he is working under a car. He tortures Joe for information by cutting his sciatic nerve with a scalpel and pouring brake fluid into the wound. Joe divulges that their leader Knox shot Lucy. Paul then crushes Joe's head with the car. Knox calls Paul, arranging to meet in a bathroom at a nightclub. When he arrives, Paul calls the number back and hears it ringing in one of the stalls. It is a ruse, and Knox opens fire from the other end of the bathroom. They injure each other before escaping. Paul goes home where his brother Frank finds out that Paul is the "Grim Reaper" in the news. The hospital calls Paul to tell him that Jordan has regained consciousness. A week later, as Paul and Jordan leave the hospital, Knox talks to them in the hospital elevator. Jordan does not recognize Knox but Knox tells Paul he'll see him around. Paul returns to the gun store to legally purchase weapons. Days later, Knox and two henchmen invade Paul's home at night. Paul glimpses a man running across his lawn and hides Jordan in a closet under the stairs, telling her to call the police. After killing the two henchmen upstairs, Paul heads into the basement, where he suspects Knox is hiding. There, Knox emerges from the darkness, shoots Paul in the shoulder and threatens to burn Jordan alive. When Knox is distracted by Jordan yelling out her father's name, Paul retrieves a fully automatic M4 carbine assault rifle from a hidden compartment under a coffee table and shoots Knox dead. When the police arrive, Det. Raines suspects that Paul is the Grim Reaper but pretends to buy his story because he's satisfied that justice was served. The detective subtly suggests to Paul that his Grim Reaper days are over. Months later, Paul drops Jordan off at NYU. As Paul is leaving, he spots a man who steals a bag from a bellhop, calls out to him and points at him with a finger gun. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:March 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films